nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
A Bandit Problem: Fumetsu Uses The Non-Lethal Way 5-25-2015
Participants Fumetsu Kaguya Title:A Bandit Problem: Fumetsu Uses The Non-Lethal Way Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: "Some time has passed..." -Fumetsu figured he would do a mission out of boredom. He needed money and he needed some training so he thought it wouldn't really be a bad idea. He only took a pouch of two kunai knieves because he knew he wouldn't need much. On his other pouch which contained the usual bombs he took one flash bomb only in case of anything. He had a simple yet comfortable black t-shirt on and comfortable grayish pants with black ninja boots and black ninja gloves with a metal plate across each glove with the symbol of Amegakure on them. His pure white hair was going everywhere from his speed as he got out the window, running from rooftop to rooftop until he spotted a wooden wall with papers all over it. He dropped down to the street level and walked towards it taking in no time one of the papers and beginning to walk as he read it. The mission was about taking a wanted bandit down. He thought on it for a moment as he walked towards the Training Ground. Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: "There he is..." -He looked at his target, jumping swiftly on the wall of the Training Ground. He saw the bandit behind a tree and upon closer inspection it was a girl, same height as him but she seemed to be just a bit older.- "-She is..." -After correcting himself he jumped down on the ground a few feet behind her.- "The end of the road for you, bandit..." -The bandit turned around hearing his calm yet threatening voice and jumped back past the tree with a gasp.- "W-Who are you supposed to be?" -To which the boy responded with a more comforting tone- "Myself... You aren't yourself... are you?..." -The girl snarled lowly.- "Leave me alone or you're going to get hurt!" -He frowned for a moment before smiling, his eyes not visible from his hair- "But we were having such a nice conversation..." - The girl snarled again, this time louder, before she ran towards the boy with a kunai in her hand.- Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: "Oh well..." -A sigh escaped the boy's lips as he saw the girl run towards him. He didn't move much besides slowly taking one of his kunai knieves from his pouch and raising it slowly up to his chest when she was only inches away. At the moment he used his strong reflexes to block her intended attack with his kunai, their was making sparks fly and a loud screech of steel. The two blades rubbed violently against each other for a moment as the two opponents were looking at each other. The girl was giving harsh and threatening looks while Fumetsu watched, his smile slowly turning into a sly smirk.- "What are you looking at?!" -The girl yelled again as she jumped backwards.- "A lost cause..." - Fumetsu responded, taunting her. She only snarled again as the fight was just getting started.- Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -She ran once again towards him as he went to slash her tummy, somehow doing it successfully but that gave the girl also the chance for a hit. She was going for stabbing Fumetsu's back but Fumetsu was planning that. He had his body lowered as he slashed her tummy and the reason her hit missed was because of the slight sting from the kunai's unforgiving sharp edge. Although it seemed like it, the bandit's hit didn't completely missed, she did a scratch on Fumetsu's left forearm out of luck. He took notice of it but it wasn't anything serious and his right arm, the arm that he was using for the kunai, was still in perfect condition. Seeing that her casualties were greater she jumped back once again before jumping up above Fumetsu and trying to stab him right in the chest but Fumetsu was too fast, he simply dashed back and watched as the reckless girl got her kunai temporary stuck in the ground. Her lack of attention gave Fumetsu another opportunity to attack. She was crouched down trying to pull her kunai out when he came right in front of her and kicked her straight in the head making her fall on her. He took the kunai out of the ground with ease and held it in his left hand. She took him by surprise, faking her weak state to make him drop his guard. She kicked the young boy in the abdomen making him lean forward. It seemed she was skillful with her legs because she placed her hits well one after another, the kick to the abdomen followed by one to the jaw. Fumetsu fell straight down dropping both kunais. She ran to grab one and pounced on the grounded Kaguya. She was hesitant in stabbing him, thing that cost the bandit her freedom. He took a hold of her wrist, making sure she wasn't going to stab him and with the other hand he gave her a palm hit to the tummy, pushing her off. He was still holding her wrist as he got on her.- "You can't just kill me!" -She pleaded for her life knowing well known that folks like her don't usually get to live.- "You're right... I can't..." -He said in a calm tone.- "Reason for you to let go of the kunai and surrender..." -She thought on it as her grip of the kunai loosened until she fully let go of it.- Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -He grabbed the kunai and went to pick the other one up.- "I don't think I'll have to knock you out since you were cooperative... You'll just have to follow me..." -She frowned and looked towards Fumetsu who started to walk, she followed.- "Will I be ok? I didn't really mean to do this but.." -Fumetsu talked before she could say anything else.- "I would say you should be fine... You surrendered even though you put up a fight... I saw it as training... I know you aren't a killer because you weren't as hesitant... I think you'll be locked up for some time but you really don't seem as something dangerous... so you should be out in no time depending on the crime... We may meet after you get out as well... more allies wouldn't hurt me..." -He said in a cheerful tone as the girl smiled at him.- "Alrighty." -He nodded and walked out of The Training Grounds along with her, going straight for a higher up, explaining to the jonin that she was cooperative. The jonin nodded seeing that he didn't have to do much but he decided to tie the girl's hands up anyway. Before the two left Fumetsu waved at her and left.- Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -He walked towards the building that he knew was a center for missions in general. He still had the paper he took from the mission board and as he entered a room with a jonin sitting at a desk, he placed the paper on the desk and the jonin looked at him then at the paper reading it.- "I see, good job, young genin, we need more people like you to clean our village of bad people." -Fumetsu nodded- "Yes sir... but please understand that not all people are bad ones... some are just lost... without choice... in reality there aren't any bad people..." -The jonin tilted his head and gave Fumetsu a puzzled look before giving him a small bag of ryo. Fumetsu took it and left to continue his day with his usual schedule.- End Results: Fumetsu caught a bandit that could possibly be his friend after she gets out of jail